The present disclosure generally relates to multi-tenant computing environments, and more particularly relates to migrating legacy applications to a multi-tenant computing environment.
Multi-tenant computing environments, such as cloud computing environments, enable a single instance of software to execute on a server while serving multiple tenants. Multi-tenant software/applications are designed to provide each tenant a dedicated share of the instance including its configuration, data, and the like. Legacy applications, on the other hand, generally cannot be executed within a multi-tenant computing environment since they are designed to be executed on premise and to handle one-tenant at a time.